


Admiring Mark

by marsiplier



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's sickeningly sweet im sorry, no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsiplier/pseuds/marsiplier
Summary: Honestly, it's just you swooning over mark.Enjoy, and leave feedback :)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You, Markiplier x Reader - Relationship, Markiplier/Reader, Markiplier/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Admiring Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I haven't written in so SO long, and I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of things. Leave some feedback if you want, I'm always open to constructive criticism and nice comments!  
> Anyway, enjoy.

His bare chest fell and rose slowly.  
He snored softly, quietly.  
You could stay here forever, in his arms.

Mark was a loud person.  
His deep booming voice.  
His head thrown back, mouth wide, full body laughter.  
Not to mention, his clumsiness, constantly knocking things over, leaving a trail of terror.

But he was a quiet and gentle sleeper.  
Sure, when he had the bed to himself, he laid spread out, limbs in every direction.  
But with you, he cradled your small frame, and cuddled in as close as humanly possible.

It was sickeningly sweet.  
You sighed, running a hand through his dark, curly hair.  
It had become curlier the longer it grew, much preferred to the short spiky hair.  
It was soft.

Mark had lots of soft features, in comparison to his sharp edges and muscle.  
His eyes looked at you with love and content, a soft focus when he gazed at you.  
You could see them move, back and forth beneath his eyelids.  
I wonder what he is dreaming about.

His hair was fluffy and smooth, you jealousy admitted that it had more volume than your own.  
You ran your hand through his hair again, this time eliciting a sleepy smile from him.  
His smile was kind, gentle. It lit up any room. It made you feel safe.

He emitted such warmth, adding a blanket on top of yourselves was almost too much.  
Although, it was cozy, and allowed you to feel shut out from the world.  
It was just you two..

In his sleep, he tightened his grip around you, pulling you closer. You smiled.

..but he made you feel like that anyway.  
When he’d look at you from across the room.  
Or when he’d pull you close by your waist, enclosing you in his arms.  
And when he’d twirl you in the kitchen while the rest of the world is asleep, and plant a kiss onto your head, and pull back to admire your features.

You cherished his kisses.  
There were all kinds.  
Small, quick ones, “I love you, I'll see you later” as you head out the door.  
Soft, but lingering ones, leaving you wanting more.  
Bunches, peppered all over when he’s excited to see you.  
Deep, passionate ones, usually accompanied by...more.  
Frantic, “I missed you” “I was worried” “I’m here, it’s okay” reassurances.  
A sloppy “Muah!” when things are silly.

There were so many, all with different meanings but sharing a factor of affection.  
Your favorite was the forehead kiss.  
It was sweet, and you were just short enough that Mark’s lips were at level with your head.

They were soft and sweet and-

Muah

You felt lips on your forehead.  
You look up to find Mark sleepily grinning at you.

“Hey there beautiful.” His voice is low and smooth.

You smile in response.

“Whatcha doin’ up?” He adds.

“Just thinking. I’m starin’ at a dork now though.” He smiles at that and gives your hip a squeeze. 

“A very handsome dork.” He quips, and I feel his chuckle rumble in his chest.

“Mhmmm. I mean you're maybe a good...eh..6? I’d say 7 but that may be pushin’ it.” You tease, and he feigns hurt and throws his hand up to his forehead. 

“Ow! My poor ego.” He pouts and tries to roll away, and I grab his arm before he can make the full turn. 

“Come back here, ya goof.” He peeks over his shoulder,

“Is it safe to come back?” 

Eye roll

“Yes”

“Good, I missed you.” He says while hurriedly turning back and pulling you into his arms.  
He squeezes you and you shriek.

“MARK” You wail, and he only holds you tighter.

“Please don’t ever leave me again!” He pleads and lets you go.

“Fine. Fine…”You smile at him, and you cuddle up to him again.

“We all know you're a 10 anyway. If only your height was a 10 with a 5 in front of it. Now THAT would be a 6 or 7” You quietly reply, smirking.

“I HEARD THAT”


End file.
